


Yeonjun is NOT jealous

by Jeon_junguk



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, already established relationship, cursing, implied taegyu, jealous yeonjun, wholesome hueningkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeon_junguk/pseuds/Jeon_junguk
Summary: Yeonjun doesn’t like how touchy Soobin and Huening Kai are
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	Yeonjun is NOT jealous

Yeonjun didn’t get jealous. Nope, why would he get jealous? No jealousy. 

But if Yeonjun didn’t get jealous, then what was the burning feeling in his stomach and heart while he watched Soobin all over Kai?

Soobin and Yeonjun have been dating for a couple months; things going smoothly, Soobin finally accepting Yeonjun’s advances and kisses, and Yeonjun couldn’t be more happy about it. 

He always knew Soobin and Kai were close, never questioning their relationship as more than platonic. He often found their relationship cute, how Kai loved being by Soobin despite denying it and Soobin making fun of him for it even though he loved it. 

So why couldn’t Yeonjun stand looking at the way Soobin got close to Kai, repeating how cute he was over and over until Kai couldn’t help but sit there and blush, laughing at his Hyungs foolishness. 

Soobin pinched Kai’s cheeks, a huge smile on his face, grabbing his hands and swinging them.

“Kai is so cute! cute~ cute~ cute~,” Soobin sang to a now really red Kai.

Maybe Yeonjun was overreacting, they’ve always been like this. Who was Yeonjun to change their friendship and dynamic because he felt a bit bad. Yeonjun bit his lip, deciding to ignore it and go back to playing tetris on his phone.

Right as Yeonjun was typing the password into his phone, the corner of his eye captured Soobin’s lips on Kai’s cheeks. 

Yeonjun felt like he got punched in the stomach, then spat on, then run over by a truck who then backed up and ran him or again and then kept driving. 

They’ve never done that. Never. 

Kai immediately screamed, flailing away from Soobin and falling to the ground.

Soobin laughed at Kai’s reaction, “Hyuka is so cute~~”

Yeonjun stared at his phone’s black screen. 

  
  


—- 

It had been days since Soobin kissed Kai’s cheek and has Yeonjun stopped thinking about it? No. He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Soobin had taken so long to let Yeonjun kiss his cheek, even after weeks of dating Soobin would push him away. So Yeonjun couldn’t stop the feeling he had when he saw Kai or Soobin, the feeling like he was intruding onto something. Like Soobin and Kai where something and Yeonjun just came in fucked it up.

Yeonjun stared at the black screen on his laptop.

What if Soobin accepted Yeonjun’s confession because he felt bad. Soobin did have a habit of helping people at his expense. What if Soobin didn’t love him like Yeonjun did? What if Soobin would be happier with Kai? What if Yeonjun was stopping Soobin and Kai from being happy? 

Yeonjun’s heart hurts now. The thought of Soobin not loving him pained his heart in a way he’s never felt.

He stared at the reflection in the black laptop screen. The laptop lying on his lap comfortablely. 

Yeonjun felt his bed drip to the side but he continued to stare, too deep in thought to notice.

“Junie,” Soobin called him, gently tapping his shoulder.

Yeonjun turned to Soobin who was wearing a gentle smile on his face, “yes?”

“What-chu thinkin about,” Soobin asked him, his head tilted slightly to the side.

Yeonjun forgot what he was thinking about for a second, the sight of Soobin’s faded purple hair, and cute specs was too much, “nothing important.”

“You sure?”

“I'm sure,” Yeonjun smiled, leaning into Soobin to give him a peck on the lips.

—-

Yeonjun chose to forget about what had happened. It was probably a joke and he was just reading too far into it. 

But he now felt like he was repeating the same situation.

They were filming a TXT x To Do episode and they were waiting for the crew to finish setting up. 

Soobin was filming Kai who was talking about how much he wants a pet for the dorm but how it wouldn’t be good because they wouldn’t have time to take care of it. 

“Kai is basically a pet! He’s as cute as one,” Soobin said behind the camera.

“Hyung, some pets can be ugly,” Kai whined.

“Yes but Kai is the cutest! Cutest boy ever!”

Yeonjun sighed, now he was reading into ever one of their interactions. He wished he could rewire his brain. At least they weren’t too touchy, he doesn’t think his brain could handle that.

“You should talk to him about it,” Yeonjun turned his head to Taehyun who was reading something on his phone.

“What?”

“You should talk to Soobin Hyung about how you feel before it blows up,” Taehyun doesn’t even look up from his phone.

Yeonjun breathed out through his nose, slumping into his chair. 

Taehyun was right, he knew it. He could tell his gut was telling him to talk to Soobin but his pride wouldn’t let him. It’s ok because Kai didn’t react to Soobin in any way that made Yeonjun think he was interested in him.

And like it's on cue Kai goes on his tippy toes (even though he can easily reach Soobin) and kisses Soobin’s cheek.  _ Too  _ close to his mouth for Yeonjun’s (already not comfortable) comfort. 

And now it feels like Yeonjun got discharged from the hospital after being run over only to be run over again by the same truck, who proceeded to back up again and run him over again. 

He heard Taehyun sigh.

—- 

Yeonjun couldn’t help but look at them differently now, when they are together he feels like he's third wheeling, and when he's alone with Soobin he feels like he's on high alert; just waiting for Soobin to tell him how much he hates him and how he wants to break up. 

But Yeonjun has a plan! He’s taking Soobin on a date to a bakery he’s never been to and maybe he can talk to Soobin about how he feels and then this will all blow over!!

Yeonjun was practically shaking from excitement. He missed Soobin; despite them being around each other all the time but they never have time alone and he just wanted to be with him. 

“This place is so cute Hyung! How come i’ve never heard of it,” Soobin excitedly said, looking over the menu.

Yeonjun felt warm knowing his boyfriend was happy, “it’s not that well known but my friend recommended it to me.” 

Yeonjun ate up Soobin’s attention and giggles. He felt like there were flowers growing in him from the amount of joy and love he felt for the boy in front of him. The negative feelings from the last couple days are nowhere in mind. 

Soobin’s phone vibrated and picked it up, looking at the notification. His eyebrows furrowed as he texted back.

“What’s wrong Binnie,” Yeonjun asked him concerned.

“Hyuka said he feels sick. I need to go help him.”

Ah there is the truck again to run him and his happy feelings over.

“Why can’t Taehyun and Beomgyu take care of him,” Yeonjun asked, his voice filled with displeasure.

“What? We’re his Hyungs, we should go take care of him,” Soobin started grabbing his things.

“Drop all your shit to go to Huening Kai’s rescue,” Yeonjun pulled out his wallet to pay for the food.

“Seriously hyung? He’s sick, I would do this for any of the members.”

“Are you sure you aren’t sick either?”

“What?”

“You guys are always all over each other,” Soobin stared at him in disbelief, so Yeonjun continued, “all those kisses must have gotten you sick too.”

Soobin’s expression changed from confusion to anger, “I don’t know what you’re implying Yeonjun but I have a sick friend I have to take care of.”

“friend,” Yeonjun repeats.

“You’re an asshole,” Soobin grabbed his things and left the bakery, leaving Yeonjun staring at an empty chair and a still hot coffee.

—- 

Yeonjun got back to the dorm late at night, he had walked around the city, looking through shops but not buying anything. He could feel his pocket heavy with his phone, occasionally feeling the vibrations but he ignored them. 

Yeonjun stepped into his room, turning on the lights just to see his bed empty and cold. He sighed. 

He wasn’t angry anymore, he was more disappointed at himself for getting angry at Soobin like that because he knew Soobin would drop anything in a heartbeat for any of the members. 

  
  


He began getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on the door, followed by the sound of the door opening. 

A sleepy and messy haired Soobin stepped into his room, making eye contact with Yeonjun before looking down to his hands, “I heard you come in. I was worried, you weren’t answering your phone. Huening Kai is ok, he had a stomach ache, he was worried he was getting sick.” 

Yeonjun hummed in acknowledgment.

Soobin walked to him, “I’m sorry for calling you an asshole… I just.., I didn’t like how you were talking about Kai and I. I view Hyuka as my friend, I hope you know that..” 

“Does he feel that way?”

“Kai doesn’t see me any other way…”

“How do you know? You're both all over each other, it’s like you’re dating.”

“Please don't think that Junie…”

“Me? Please it’s not just me, Taehyun warned me about it.”

Soobin opened his mouth then closed it, like he wasn’t sure about saying what he was gonna say, “it’s not much different from you…” 

Yeonjuns pissed again

“What?”

“You used to be all over me…,”

“Yes Soobin because I liked you, is that starting to make sense to you?”

“No…, You’re touchy with everyone…, when San came over you were all over him…”

“Wait, you’re comparing me wanting to talk to my friend I haven’t seen in a long time, to you and Kai kissing each other's cheek right in front of me? At least try hiding it.” 

Soobin was obviously growing frustrated, “no! That was a joke! It didn’t mean anything, I had thought about when you used to do that to me before we started dating and I would get shy so I did it to Hyuka.”

“What is up with you blaming me?”

“I'm not blaming you Hyung! I just want you to understand me!”

“I want  _ you _ to understand it doesn’t feel so good watching your boyfriend who barley lets you kiss him without being embarrassed go and flirt and kiss the cheek of another boy who happens to be your bandmate and closest friend, and when you go on a date with them to fix how shitty you feel about it he ditches you for said boy and then comes and tells you that it’s your fault because you're also “touchy,” Im touchy with everyone, and in a friendly way, the difference is that you’re  _ really  _ touchy with one certain boy, and i don't give my friends kisses on the cheek,” Soobin opens his mouth again, slowly processing what Yeonjun said, “Soobin.., just leave before I say or do something I really regret.”

“Hyung…”

“Just go to Huening Kai.”

Soobin didn’t say anything, maybe he was still processing or he didn’t know what to say because you walked out, muttering a “good night Junie.”

Yeonjun closed the door, realization of all the things he had said now hitting him in the face. He sighed, slamming his face into his pillows.

—-

It was painfully obvious to the rest of the members that Yeonjun and Soobin had fought. 

The first sign was when Soobin came home alone, more quiet than usual.

The second sign was when they found Soobin asleep in his old bed instead of Yeonjun’s.

The third sign was that Yeonjun was avoiding Soobin, something that really worried the younger members.

The fourth sign was that Soobin looked like he was thinking too much, always spacing out and staring into something else.

“Should we ask them,” Kai whispered to Beomgyu who was staring out the window of their van.

Beomgyu turned to him, fishing a quick glance at Soobin in the front, “I don’t think we should bother them.”

Taehyun from the seat behind leaned forward to them, “Hyungs are big boys Hyuka, I’m sure they’ll figure this out. If not then we can ask later.”

Kai nodded and looked back to Yeonjun who was staring out the window with his headphones on. Yeonjun’s gaze turned to Huening Kai, he flashed him a smile but Yeonjun just turned back to staring out the window.

His smile died down, he looked around to see if Beomgyu and Taehyun noticed that, and Taehyun made a weird face at Kai, almost asking  _ “is he mad at you?”  _ Kai shook his head.

He was confused because he hadn’t spoken to Yeonjun and also; Yeonjun has never gotten mad at him, all the members have never gotten mad at him.

His heart panged weirdly, he didn’t know what happened but he wanted to fix it.

——

Kai knew Soobin thought he was cute, so he will use this to his advantage to find out what happened. Technically having Soobin tell him wasn’t bothering him, Soobin was just letting him know what happened.

Kai sat next to Soobin in the dressing room, a cute smile on his face ready to save the day and Yeonjun and Soobin’s relationship.

Soobin stared off into his phone, not even paying attention that Kai sat next to him.

Kai began rubbing Soobin’s belly, but Soobin just grabbed his arm, looked at him and shook his head.

Kai was taken back,  _ was Soobin mad at him too? _

—-

Kai handed the water bottle to Yeonjun after their rehearsal. 

Yeonjun downed the water to almost empty.

“Wow Hyung! You could probably beat the world record like that,” Kai said excitedly.

Yeonjun stared at him, still breathing heavily. After a couple seconds he turned around walking away from him. 

This time Beomgyu noticed and he was just as confused.

—-

Kai followed Soobin to the bathroom; a normal occasion, so normal Kai didn’t think twice about it.

“Do you need something,” Soobin asked irritatedly.

“No! I just wanted to be by Hyung,” Kai smiled , teeth showing and eyes scrunching up.

Soobin sighed, “do you have to follow me everywhere like a lost puppy,” Kai’s eyes widen,  _ is this how he always feels?  _ “People might get the wrong idea when you follow me around like this and you’re always touching me.”

Kai never thought Soobin didn’t like his clingy-ness. The older never mentioned he disliked it, actually actively participating in it as well. 

Kai bit his lip, nodding quickly before turning back and walking out the bathroom.

He speed walked (as to not concern the staff around him) to Taehyun who was sitting in the corner of the dressing room on his phone.

Kai sat next to him, looking up to quickly stop the tears from falling out and ruin his make up.

Taehyun quickly noticed, “Hyuka? What happened,” He asked quietly. 

“H- Soobin Hyung got angry at me for being clingy…, he said people could get the wrong idea. I don’t know what he means, Hyung, I didn’t know he didn’t like my clingy-ness.” 

It clicked in Taehyun’s head, he can imagine what Soobin and Yeonjun were arguing about.

“I think Soobin Hyung is stressed, I can assure you he didn’t mean that. You’re like his baby, plus he’s so easy to read, if he didn’t like it, we would know,” Taehyun gave him a sad smile.

—-

The drive back to their dorm was weirdly tense, the elevator ride to their dorm was awkward, the walk to their dorm was silent. 

“We should order food,” Taehyun said.

“I’ll order,” Yeonjun said, entering the key into the door and opening it.

Beomgyu jumped onto the couch face first.

“Seriously Hyung? Do you have to take up the full couch? You have a bed,” Taehyun complained.

Kai walked past them into his bedroom (he shared with Taehyun.) He wanted this day to go away and his Hyungs to be ok again, he couldn’t stand the weird vibes around them.

He heard a soft knock on his door before it was pushed open, Soobin walked up to his bed and sat next to him.

“Hi hyung..,” Kai said carefully.

Soobin rested his head on his shoulder, “I'm sorry for what I said. I don’t feel well, and i’m stressed with rehearsal and…,”

“Yeonjun Hyung?”

Soobin sat up quickly, eyes wide, “you know about that?”

“We all know, it’s obvious when you guys are practically avoiding each other.”

Soobin sighs, “you don’t know what happened?” Kai shaked his head, “good.” 

“Have you talked to him…?”

Soobin nodded, “I tried talking to him the day we argued, we only argued more. I thought maybe he needed to think about it, so I tried leaving him alone..,” Kai opened his mouth to talk but Soobin started talking to him, his hands coming up to cover his mouth, “oh god Hyuka what if he breaks up with me? I don’t think I can live without Yeonjun, I love him too much.”

Kai smiled at his Hyung, “It’ll work out Hyung, don’t worry. Yeonjun Hyung loves you too much to break up with you.”

Soobin laid back into the bed closing his eyes, “I miss him, I don’t wanna argue anymore.”

“Then don’t,” Kai said like it was obvious.

Soobin glared at him, “he’s super pissed at me, I don’t want to anger him more.”

“What’d you do then?”

Soobin sighed, closing his eyes again, “Nothing.., well.., It was normal and I didn’t know it bothered him and I apologized and I explained myself to him and he just…”

“Does it have to do something with me?”

Soobin’s eyes snapped open, and he stood up, “No. No, why would you think that?”

Kai deadpanned,  _ that answered his question _ , “W-what happened…?”

Kai wanted to know, he really did. He couldn’t handle that Soobin was sad and Yeonjun was angry at them both.

Soobin played with his hands, his expression much sadder, “promise me it won’t change anything…”

“I promise

Soobin bit the inside of his cheek, “He…, he doesn’t like that we’re touchy and that we kiss each others cheeks and stuff…” 

“Oh”

“And… he.. might-think-you-like-me-and-that-i-was-cheating-on-him,” Soobin said quickly.

Kai’s mouth opened, “He thinks I like you- he thinks you cheated on him- he what?”

“Well he didn’t say he thought I cheated on him but the day you called me worried you were sick we were on a date and he got pissed and he basically implied it…”

Basically; Kai’s clingy-ness to his hyungs ruined his relationship. 

“I told him you didn't feel anything for me but he didn’t believe me… and then I might have made the situation worse by telling him he's also clingy with other people…” 

“Hyung…”

“I know I know.., I was panicking ok, I thought he was gonna break up with me and I was trying to let him know how I felt and I made it worse.” 

“Hyung is clingy but he.., he never kisses other peoples cheeks..,” Soobin nodded in agreement, “I can talk to him…, to clear it up.”

“You  _ really  _ don’t have to, I can figure it out.”

The bedroom door opens and Taehyun stares at them for a second, “Um.., Hyung we can’t figure out what to order, can you help us..?”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re the leader you can solve anything,” he says sweetly.

Soobin smiles before getting up and following Taehyun to their living room.

Kai stayed alone in his room, staring off into his ceiling for probably too long. Various situations come to his brain.

Maybe this will all pass and Soobin and Yeonjun will be happy and get married and have kids and lots of puppies or maybe this will ruin their teamwork and friendship then in turn their group and they flop and they get kicked out of bighit and they disband and they become the most hated idols and everyone hates them and their career is ruined-

  
  


He hears the door click open, a blonde (very tired looking) hyung walks in, “foods here,” Yeonjun says quickly before beginning to pull the door closed again.

“Wait Hyung,” Kai sat up, biting the inside of his cheeks.

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk,” Kai asked carefully.

Yeonjun sighed, like he knew what was coming, “sure, be quick though i wanna eat.”

Kai nodded, “I, I don’t know everything that happened with you and Soobin Hyung,” Yeonjun groaned, “But I feel like I should tell you.., I don’t like Soobin Hyung like that, I'm touchy with him and kissing his cheek was too far. At the moment it felt like a funny thing but if I was you and saw that I would feel really bad. I’m sorry for ruining your guys' relationship.. I love Soobin like a Hyung and our leader. Please talk to him.”

Yeonjun stayed quiet for too long for Kai to feel comfortable.

Yeonjun walked up to him and patted his head, a soft smile on his face, “I knew that- well I know you don’t like him like that I just… I just wanted to be with him. You didn’t ruin anything, we’ll work this out. This was something that needed to happen so we could grow.”

Kai smiled softly back, “Are you gonna talk to him because he misses you.”

Yeonjun let out a small laugh, “Yeah, when we’re alone though. I miss him a lot too.”

“Let’s go eat Hyung,” Kai got up, a content smile on his face.

“I’m sorry for being an asshole today, I was thinking too much,” Yeonjun looked down, embarrassed.

“It’s ok Hyung!”

—-

After a very quiet and awkward dinner, Yeonjun waited for Soobin to go to his old bed in his and Taehyun’s room. 

“Taehyun,” he pulled Taehyun's arm, “can you leave me alone with Soobin for a bit?”

Taehyun narrowed his eyes, “Ok, don’t fuck it up, I don’t think I can handle another night with his crying,” Taehyun sighed, eyes softening a bit, “seriously, also please don’t do anything in my room, you have your own.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, deciding against telling Taehyun the things he and Soobin did on their living room couch. 

—-

Yeonjun stood nervously outside Soobin’s door, he knew he had to fix it but he couldn’t help but wonder if Soobin would reject his apology and break up with him.

His heart panged at the thought of not being with Soobin his whole world was Soobin, his air was Soobin. What would he do without his big bunny?

Yeonjun knocked on the door carefully. He waited for the “ _ come in!” _ behind the door before pushing it open.

Soobin was at his desk, eyes glued to his notebook as he wrote things down, “Hyuka i’m not buying you that frog plushie.”

“I’m not Hyuka,” Yeonjun said so quietly he wondered if Soobin even heard him.

Soobin must have, because he suddenly tensed and stopped writing.

He turned his chair slowly, looking up to Yeonjun through his hair.

_ He’s so pretty _

“h-hi Hyung,” Soobin stood up, even though he was taller than Yeonjun, Yeonjun couldn’t help but think that Soobin looked so small.

“Hi Bun,” Yeonjun pulled Soobin in for a kiss. Soobin melted into it, so relieved that Yeonjun wasn’t here to call things off, “Im sorry, i’m so sorry for doubting you.”

Soobin pulled off, putting his head into Yeonjun's neck, “Bin are you crying?”

He nodded.

“I, I thought you were gonna break up with me,” Soobin cried into his shoulder, “I was so scared Hyungie.”

Yeonjun patted Soobin’s hair down, “Hyung loves you so much Soobin, you hear me? I love you.”

Soobin looked at him, “I love you too, i’m sorry for everything. I won’t be like be touchy with Kai anymore, I promise.”

“No! No, I mean. Please don’t let this ruin your guys' relationship! Just please be careful with boundaries.”

Soobin started crying more, “you're so sweet Hyung, i don’t deserve you.”

“Oh please you deserve the world, and even that isn’t enough,” Yeonjun pulled Soobin into another kiss. 

Taehyun opened the door, “That's enough, I wanna sleep,” Soobin pulled away from Yeonjun quickly which caused Taehyun to laugh, “I'm glad you guys are good now.”

Yeonjun grabbed Soobin’s hand and pulled him out of the room, “Night Hyunnie,” they said at the same time, giggling at their in sync-ness.

“Goodnight Hyungs,  _ please _ don’t be too loud.”

Yeonjun laughed and Soobin just groaned.

—- 

The next morning Yeonjun woke up in the embrace of a very warm Soobin but he ended up waking up to the very loud and high pitched screams of Kai running into his room and jumping on top of them.

Yeonjun groaned at the sudden weight of Kai’s body on him.

Soobin’s face scrunched up, he quickly opened his eyes and sat up, looking at Kai’s body on top of him, “Kai? What's wrong, why were you screaming,” Soobin asked worried, his voice still groggy from sleep.

Kai wiggled his way in between Yeonjun and Soobin, “help me Hyungies!”

On cue a very angry Beomgyu entered their bedroom, covered in what looked like pancake batter.

“Kai Kamal Huening,” Beomgyu  _ growled _ .

“Wow the full name,” Yeonjun said surprised.

Kai pushed the blankets on top of him, “Hueningie isn't here! Please come again later!” 

Taehyun entered the scene with a wet towel, whipping down Beomgyu’s face, gently taking away the batter.

Beomgyu obviously softened, “how’d it taste,” Taehyun asked.

“Pretty good,” Beomgyu said, “that’s because I made it.”

“No! Taehyun made it,” Kai yelled from under the blankets. 

Beomgyu waited for Taehyun to finish cleaning him before jumping into the very crowded bed.

Kai screamed, “DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!”

“TAEHYUN HELP ME TAKE HIM OUT HERE! I need to talk to him,” Beomgyu said as he pulled Kai from the bed. 

“HE'S GONNA KILL ME,” Kai screamed.

Taehyun rolled his eyes but laughed, deciding to play along. He got behind Beomgyu and bear hugged him, pushing him besides Kai, causing Yeonjun and Soobin to scoot to the sides to let them have space.

“Lets cuddle Gyu,” Taehyun said cheerfully.

Beomgyu stopped fighting, “you’re terrifying,” before leaning back into his hug.

They were all now laying in this barley queen sized bed, squished together.

Yeonjun got up and laughed at the sight of the bed.

“Where are you going Hyung,” Kai asked.

“Soobin,” Yeonjun answered. He laid on the little bit of bed left beside Soobin, hugging his back and giving him a kiss on his neck.

“We should finish making the pancakes,” Taehyun said.

“Let's lay for a bit,” Kai said.

Yeonjun smiled, happy that everything turned out well.

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly had the urge to write this, I finished it so long ago but I was to lazy to post it. Kudos and comments would make me feel warm inside 💖


End file.
